


yield

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, elements if you squint, first heat, thigh fucking, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: when a traditional sparring session suddenly catapults keith's composure into an absolute shitshow, he forgets how to think, but mostly because he's distracted by how hot shiro's breath feels against the back of his neck.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	yield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghooulian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghooulian/gifts).



> happy birthday julian!! love u

sparring with shiro is completely routine for keith. they do it almost every week, sometimes multiple days a week. it’s always been one of their strongest stress outlets, one that brings them relief and melts away tension from long, drawn out fights with zarkon’s fleets. from experience and practice, they know each other’s fighting style well.

shiro is calculated, precise, and built. keith is lithe and agile, and tends to fight in a method that’s more aligned with his galran heritage. he fights a little dirty, with quick strikes that dive for vital regions of the body. they always go easy on each other, though, because fighting at full charge could lead to actual injuries. this is just a means to polish.

lately, for the past few days, keith has been feeling… _off_. not sick, no, but warm. feverish, almost, but he knows he’s not coming down with something. if he were, his throat would feel sore and he’d feel heavy. now he’s just fatigued, fussy, and hot. but he thinks nothing of it, sometimes he gets this way following a particularly stressful battle. especially when it’s strenuous enough to trigger a shift in him, leading him to give into galran instincts.

they’re a tangle of limbs now, late at night when everyone’s asleep, wrestling each other with moves that take years of experience to execute. a few times shiro gets keith into an arm lock, but he squirms out of it by arching his back and throwing shiro off of him. 

somehow keith’s footing slips and shiro capitalizes off of it. he rolls them, getting keith on his stomach. with his metal hand he’s able to fit both of keith’s wrists, slamming them against the mat above his head. the stretch has nearly keith’s entire torso pressed into the floor, save his legs. his knees are still under him, propping him up. but shiro’s situating both of his legs between keith’s, spreading them with his own knees as wide as they’ll go so keith can’t snap them back together. shiro’s other hand presses down at the small of his back.

not only is the compromising position triggering keith’s fight or flight, making him thrash more than ever with grunts, but something else envelops him. something hot, heady, and filled with a type of want that differs from anything he’s ever felt before. it turns his body into putty, so much so he could melt into the floor. like this, shiro could so easily pull aside his shorts and -

_oh god._ he’s hot, and awfully wet, and suddenly all he can think about is his best friend holding him down and fucking him within an inch of his life. he’s also panting, which he doesn’t notice until this very moment. he hopes he’s not soaking through his underwear or else he’d have a lot of explaining to do. 

he forgets he’s even squirming, until shiro is pressing onto him with his whole body. “keith, stop fighting,” he huffs. keith makes an odd noise and jerks his limbs, but to no avail. this time, shiro pins his wrists harder. “keith. _yield.”_ and it’s a deep growl that rumbles low in shiro’s chest, dominant and dark. maybe it steals away all of keith’s remaining brain cells because instead of making a combative noise, he whines instead.

a desperate, breathy whine that crumbles keith’s barriers into nothing but shattered glass. and he doesn’t have to see to know he’s definitely drenched, maybe even dripping, and by the sound of the sharp gasp behind him, shiro knows too. there’s a loaded pause, and despite feeling prickly all over with heat, the embarrassment is distracting.

“shiro,” keith croaks, and damn it he still sounds horrible. “i’m, um, sorry—uh—let me go, and… and i’ll just—“

but the hand on his back stays firm. and maybe it’s because he senses are shot, but he thinks his wrists dip further into the mat. keith makes a confused noise, but cuts himself off when he feels hot breath against the back of his neck. “sh—shiro—”

“tell me to stop.”

“i—what?”

“tell me to leave, and i’ll leave.”

and if keith didn’t know shiro so personally, he would, because he wouldn’t get the implications. but he does. shiro is giving keith the opportunity to tell him to leave if keith doesn’t want what his body wants. what shiro, it dawns on keith, also clearly wants. and god, keith wants. he _needs_.

“no.”

one word is more than enough for shiro, for them both, who is immediately moving his hand away from keith’s back with inhumane speed. there’s a rustling behind him, keith can feel his shorts getting pulled to the side, and air brushes against his heat. shiro audibly groans and it sends shockwaves up keith’s spine. it’s almost instinct how he whimpers in response. 

“god, i’ve wanted you for so long baby, and now i get to have you.” fuck and if keith isn’t hearing the storybook words that appear in every fantasy he’s ever fingered himself to, then he can’t hear at all. there must be years of pent up frustration and longing between them and it’s all coming to fruition. “look at you, all wet and hot for me. bet you’ll look so good stretched around my cock.”

he wants nothing more than that. “please, please, god, shiro, fuck me, _please_.” keith doesn’t think he would get reduced to begging so quickly, but here he is. “please, now, i need it.”

“shush baby,” shiro’s voice comes as a blanket of comfort and reassurance and temptation all at once. “i know what you need. let me take care of you, move your legs in a bit with me.” they do so, until keith’s thighs are pressed tightly together, immediately soaked. more clothes rustle, and the fleshy head of shiro’s cock is positioned right against his cunt.

but it doesn’t go in. instead it slides right across his folds, through his thighs, bumping against his clit. it’s both the most disappointing and electrifying thing he’s ever felt. disappointing because he wants that cock inside him. electrifying because it rubs against him _just_ right. “o-oh,” keith whispers in awe. “oh fuck.” 

shiro grips keith’s hips with both hands, but keith leaves his wrists above his head and turns it to look back at shiro. he’s dark red, probably even under the collar of his sweat-soaked t-shirt. his eyebrows are knitted together tightly, and his irises are nearly black with lust. they connect with keith’s and it’s contact that makes him tremble. 

keith lets his eyes close as shiro pulls back and fucks through his thighs again. this time with a bit of an angle change it hits everywhere it needs to, right along the seam of his cunt. with how wet he is, it’s no surprise the slide is so easy. he fully moans this time, open-mouthed and shaky. shiro repeats the movements a few more times with grunts until keith is reduced to a quivering mess.

he never thought that having his thighs fucked would feel so good, but shiro is hitting home with shattering all of his worries. each slide makes him warmer, makes him so drenched with slick that his thighs are almost dripping. his pussy is swollen and hot and clenching around nothing. and god, this is so good, but he /needs/ that cock inside him.

“fuck me shiro, please, i can’t wait any longer,” keith keens, opening up his legs a little. “i’ve been so good, i know you’d fill me up so much, let me have it.”

wordlessly, lips press against the back of his neck. a beat passes. “only because you asked, baby. you’ve been so good to me, so perfect.”

the praise makes his body sing. and he hardly has to wait, because seconds later, shiro is pressing the head of his cock against keith’s entrance and doesn’t even pause before he’s fucking into him with a single, hard thrust.

this time keith yells, fists clenching. it’s instant and immediate pleasure, and it only build because shiro wastes no time establishing a rhythm. there’s no tuning out the squelch his cunt makes every time shiro bottoms out, pushing in deep and pressing against places that make him see stars.

“fuck, baby, you look so good impaled on my cock. give me your hands, keith,” shiro gasps, and keith doesn’t even think about contesting. he lets his neck strain just a little as his cheek lays against the mat. shiro holds onto his palms and positions his hands on the bottom of his ass. “now spread yourself for me, let me see how pretty you are.”

it should be humiliating, but it sears him from the inside out. he moans as his thumbs dip in and he spreads his swollen cunt ever so slightly, showing just how good he looks with shiro’s cock inside him. shiro growls again, deep and predatory. it sends mind-numbing waves rolling through keith. “not gonna last,” shiro groans as his hips begin to lose their rhythm. 

out of nowhere, a loud /smack/ rings and keith registers the noise before the burn on the skin of his ass. “oh—oh my god—“ keith is a babbling mess and he’s being consumed by how hot he is, like he’s being held over a fire or a volcano and his entire body is being swallowed by it and—

“shiro, oh fuck fuck fuck, don’t stop please don’t stop you’re gonna make me _cum_ —“ shiro never stops, snapping his hips forward so hard keith’s face rubs along the mat and he loses his ability to think completely. 

just as shiro pushes in as deep as he can go, he reaches around and his fingers fly over keith’s clit and keith feels shocked by lightning and burnt by fire at the same time. shiro cums in hot pulses deep inside him and keith is letting out a soundless scream as his cunt clenches around it, like it’s swallowing it all up along with his ability to think, move, exist. his nerves are flayed open, and time ceases. 

he collapses down with shiro on top of him, gasping for air as he twitches in the aftershocks. his mind soars high, high into space and he feels like he’s floating out of his own body. it isn’t until what feels like forever later that he comes back to himself, and shiro has his arms wrapped around him. in shiro’s bed. the rest is a blur. 

“there you are, baby,” a soft voice murmurs to him.

“shiro,” keith whispers back, and his voice is hoarse and shot. 

“right here, starshine. close your eyes. we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

ah, that’s right. they had sex, and went from zero to one-thousand in mere seconds. but even though it’ll be a deep discussion, keith isn’t afraid. shiro isn’t going anywhere. 

neither is keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos make my heart go doki. follow me on twitter @ starkillling for commission info and more horny tweeting!
> 
> p.s. sorry for the lack of capitalization etc, this was originally gonna be posted as a twitter thread but it got big LOL


End file.
